


What happened in the abandoned resort

by orphan_account



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Light Angst, ahn seongmin centric, i spent thirty minutes on this, its not that good, terrible ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Seongmin had the hidden camera alone and gets lost.
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin & Everyone, Ahn Seongmin/Everyone, Ahn Seongmin/Ham Wonjin, Ahn Seongmin/Kang Minhee, Ahn Seongmin/Park Serim, Ahn Seongmin/Song Hyeongjun
Kudos: 14





	What happened in the abandoned resort

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in cravity okay, its not that good.
> 
> due to me hating this fic with my entire being, i am orphaning it.

Seongmin had realized that he was alone, his Hyungs left him in an abandoned resort.Sure, he wasn’t the loudest member, definitely wasn’t the most outgoing, but surely, someone had to have realized he wasn’t with them, at least Wonjin had to.He looked around again, hoping he’d find someone, anyone.He noticed the cold biting his face.He realized how perfectly set up everything was, how he was asked to do a fun photoshoot with Hyeongjun and the, leaving to get something and never returning.He laughed at himself, he would do a sudden reverse secret cam, not phoning them so they would get worried.He wondered the grounds, waiting for the phone call, he shoved his hands in his pockets.He checked his phone for the time. 

He found himself in the forest that sounded the resort, not really caring, he’d assume in ten to fifteen minutes, someone would call him, getting bored of waiting for him.He thought it would be better to get away from the resort because he was getting scared but then he thought it was worse.He turned back only to realize that he had no idea where he was.A deer raced by him, making Seongmin realize that it wasn’t exactly as bad as he made it out to be.He brought out his phone yet again, wondering if he should call, obviously they weren’t.He had his thumb over one of his Hyungs names, going to say how he got lost, and for them to find him.His stomach launched as he toppled downwards, he landed on the ground, looking up from the small cliff he fell from.His knees were scrapped but that was mostly it for the injuries, more shock than anything.He thinks it’s time to call someone. He leaned on the cliff, phoning Minhee. 

“Where are you?” He asked when Minhee picked up. Minhee laughed, “Took you long enough to notice,” Seongmin told, “I was waiting for someone to call me, it’s a hidden cam, right?” Minhee confirmed, “yeah, we’ll come back now, where are you?” Seongmin awkwardly laughed, “Uhm, well, while I was waiting, I got to creeped out to stay in the resort so I went into the woods, and now I’m lost,” he played it off as a joke. Minhee answered, “Okay, Serim and I will go find you,” he heard a loud, “let me come too,” it was Wonjin. Of course, it was, even though he only knew him for a short amount of time compared to some people in the group, Wonjin grew quite fond of him. It might have been because of his voice, age or just him being the Maknae. 

—-

It was all going according to plan, the staff left as soon as Hyeongjun dragged Seongmin away from everyone, the 7 other members left to go in the car and waited for Hyeongjun to come back. They drove off, a couple of blocks away from the resort to be hidden. 

It’s been 10 minutes when Wonjin asked, “Is he still waiting?” Taeyoung replied, “He might be hunting us down, maybe he already found out about the hidden cam,” he laughed, “Oh Hyung, why did you leave,” Hyeongjun mocked in Seongmin’s high voice, making it unnecessarily high. The rest soon joined in, laughing along. 

“Wouldn’t he call by now?”Serim asks, knowing that Seongmin was a bit afraid of the resort, so maybe some of them felt guilty.“Give it another ten minutes, if he doesn’t call, we’ll call him.”  
  
So they waited, one minute, five minutes, soon ten minutes.Serim was going to call him before Minhee felt his phone buzzing, “Oh, he’s finally calling.” 

––-

Seongmin took a breath in, his breath forming as he created out.He looked up from the bottom of the cliff.His knees stung a bit, he’ll make sure that he’ll disinfect them when he gets home.He started walking, hoping there’s an easier way up than climbing.As he was walking, he wondered how deep in the forest he is.Obviously, someone would find him, he’ll just make it easier.He just has to make it easier for him to find.His hands were red, a mixture of blood and cold,he hadn’t realized how cold it got.His knees were dirtied with dry mud which made it sting.He wondered if it was smarter to have kept the call going so he could talk to them, at least.He couldn’t have been that far from the resort, they’d find him soon.

He jumped when he heard his name, realizing it was Serim calling him.He smiled to himself, running towards the sound of the voice.He found them, or perhaps, they found him.“Hyungs,” he shouted, making them turn towards him, he got a glimpse of the camera they were holding.Wonjin tried to hug him, but seongmin invaded it, shoving him off to the side.“Seongmin, where’d you fall?”Serim asked, looking at his knees, “Oh, there was a small cliff, its okay though, I’m not badly hurt.”Minhee told, “Well, we better get going to the car, they’ve been getting worried.”Seongmin nodded, going to the side of them.“You found yourself pretty far in the forest, mhm?”Seongmin nodded, “It’s because I didn’t like being alone in the resort.”Minhee wondered if Seongmin was truly freaked out of the place, or if he was just afraid that he got left behind.He put his hand underneath Seongmins jaw.

They walked out of the woods, Seongmin finally remembering where they were.They reached the car, Seongmin raced into the car, taking his seat. 

“You okay?”Serim asked.Seongmin nodded again, reassuring him that he was in fact okay.Next time they do a hidden camera like that, someone else will accompany the victim. 


End file.
